Prototypical Abnormalities
by The King of Swing
Summary: Two were medical Abnormalities, One was a homeless civilian, and one was a prototype to perfection. Is the world really ready for them?....Probably not. Will that stop them? Hell no.


Hola! I'm the King of Swing and this here is a little story i've been working on for a long time. Hope y'all like it! Don't own Naruto or Prototype.

"Nurse! What the hell is going on here?!" Dr. Hitsugaya Toshiro roared as he shoved his prototype parasitic needle back into his pocket and dashed after the nurse who had just stormed into his office with a desperate cry for help. Toshiro shoved a lazy janitor out of his way and joined an ever growing army of doctors headed for ANBU medical operating room. The nurse shoved the status clipboard into his hands and his eyes flashed down it with practiced precision. The nurse gave a summary as he read.

"Yamanka Ino, Clan heir to the Yamanka clan. Age 7. Height 4 feet 3 inches. Accidentally ran into the practice field unseen and took a high ranking 'Mind Shattering' jutsu." she said. The doctor looked up in confusion.

"But we have at least twenty of these cases each year. It's a fairly simple procedure. Why is half of the medical ward going to assist?" he asked. The nurse gulped.

"This one is...different. Instead of her mind sending her body into a coma, her mind began to actively fight the intrusion. She's is convulsing violently but that isn't the problem. In the fight for her mind it seemed she tapped into a unprecedentedly large chakra reserve. The chakra has apparently taken a mind of it's own and his lashing out in thread-like near invisible tendrils and picking up random objects and hurling them around the room. We currently have six Hyuuga inside the O.R. trying to keep the lines severed, but there are just so many." she said. The doctor's eyes widened and he sprinted ahead of the crowd and burst through the doors, ducking immediately dodging a flying clipboard. He crouched and rushed over to Dr Yamanka Tsunai who was trying to subdue the small girl.

"Can you knock her out?" he said as he dodged a flying scalpel that embedded itself in the counter behind the pair. Tsuna closed her eyes in deep focus for a moment before cringing violently and shaking her head in despair.

"It's no use! Her mind is in absolute chaos. I can't even get in!" she said as she too ducked to avoid a flying stethoscope. Toshiro's mind slammed into overdrive as he shot up and began to grab unsecured objects and throw them from the room.

"Get anything not bolted down out of this room, NOW!!" he roared as he grabbed pens, papers, and cases and flung them from the room. Other doctors quickly followed suit and soon after the room was void of all unsecured objects. Toshiro sighed in relief as the chakra arms seemed to subside and the girl was easily held down by the ANBU security.

His break didn't last long.

"CLEAR WAY!!!" roared a voice form outside before a gurney and a squad of Abrume ANBU rushed in. Everyone rounded on the cart to see each ANBU shove it away from themselves, sending it sailing into a cabinet. One of the ANBU didn't last a minute later before he collapsed to the floor, screaming in agony.

"AUGHH!!! Get them off! Get Them Off!!!" he cried as he clawed deep into his own skin, drawing blood. The medical staff gasped as they saw small black beetles fighting a smaller gray swarm...

...and losing.

The small gray swarm of beetles was not only eating the other beetles but eating away at the man's flesh. The medics looked over to the gurney to see a small boy thrashing in pain as small gray beetles burrowed in and out of his skin through set pores. The ANBU guards released their own swarms to try and fight the small gray monsters, but it seemed they were losing.

"What the hell is going on here?!?" Toshiro roared. Instantly a panting ANBU was next to him.

"Abrume, Shino. Age 8 ½. Height 4 feet 4 inches. Unknown mutation of kikai, causing omnivorous appetites to form. ANBU are trying to control it but the bugs are devouring everything at an unending pace." he said. Toshiro attempted to pull the hair out of his head.

"Well you can't keep him here! We already have a patient!"

"This is a top priority. Shino-san is in need of the priority over any civilian clients."

"The other patient isn't a civilian! She's the heir to the Yamanka clan! How do you expect me to....OH SWEET KAMI DON'T LET THEM NEAR EACH OTHER!!" Toshiro cried. Everyone in the room turned and froze as they saw the two gurneys nearing each other. Chakra strings and gray kikai neared each other semi-cautiously before breaking out in an all out war. A swarm of kikai would attack a string as a string impaled dozens of kikai. The doctors and security guards ducked for cover as the fight expanded in the room. ANBU began to evacuate nurses and other staff to safety.

But then it all stopped.

Toshiro let out a breathe he didn't know he had been holding in. He glanced up over a table to see both the young girl and boy had froze, as had the kikai and the chakra strings.

"Is...is it over?" Tsunai said as she peeked up over the desk. Toshiro shrugged.

"I'm...not sure. I think something made them stop." he said. Tsunai looked at him and the Abrume ANBU that brought Shino in confusion.

"What on earth could have made them stop?"

"I have no idea--"

Then they felt it. Exactly what had cause those two forces of nature to stop.

Power.

Sheer. Raw. Power.

Sinister. Unchecked.

Unstoppable.

The large double doors to the operating room burst open as the Sandaime Hokage burst through with his chakra forming a dome around a body he held in his arms. He sweated profusely under the immense amount of chakra he focused around his body. The aging Hokage let out an earth shattering cry before falling to his knees in pain, dropping the chakra shield around the body in his hands.

All hell broke loose.

As the dark green chakra of the Hokage faded from the body, malevolent red chakra erupted from the small blond child accompanied by an gluttonous roar of pain. The orange red chakra began to burn the floor along with all that it touched. The boy spasmed in immense pain as the Hokage tried to regain his breath.

"H-Hokage-sama! What is going on here?" Toshiro cried as he rushed to aid the aging kage. Sarutobi whipped the sweat off his brow and turned to Toshiro.

"He was attacked and the Kyuubi took the opportunity to escape. The seal is weakening at an catastrophic pace. I need your help to try and subdue the demon chakra so I can repair the seal." he panted.

"But Hokage-sama what can we do? We already have two unstable patients in here! Can we not even move him to the seal room?" Toshiro hollered over the cries of the boy. Sarutobi shook his head.

"Naruto would never make it, Toshiro. He must be dealt with now! That seal must be fixed!" he said. Toshiro nodded and pulled out a large black piece of paper. He began to write a complex series of seals with a pen. After a few moments he held the piece of paper up to the light to check his work.

"Ok. This is the strongest repression seal I know. By channeling into it, we should be able to hold back the Kyuubi's chakra." he said. The Hokage nodded and the two jumped up and ran for the boy. Toshiro began pumping his violet chakra into the seal which began to glow brightly. He brought it down near the boy as the two approached.

CRACK!

The seal torn in half and threw the Hokage and Toshiro into the wall across the room. Toshiro blinked as he slowly pulled his head out of the hole in the drywall. His mind went into over drive.

'So much...power. My strongest seal ripped apart. Even Sarutobi couldn't hold that chakra long enough to fix the seal. We need something else...' he thought. He looked around the room in search of ideas when his eyes fell on the small needle with a black moving liquid that had fallen out of his pocket and now rested on the floor near his feet.

'Its our only hope.'

He picked up the needle gingerly and turned to the Hokage.

"Sarutobi...I have one last idea..." Toshiro said as he removed the safety on the vial. Sarutobi looked over at the doctor.

"What do you have in mind that might work?" he asked. Toshiro held up the needle.

"This. It is a parasitic prototype. I've worked on it for the last sixteen years. It has shown amazing ability to change shape and density to an astounding degree. It also consumes chakra to feed itself. Maybe if we inject Naruto with it it will begin to consume the Kyuubi and allow us to repair the seal."

"What are the chances of it working?"

"38%"

"Good enough. Do it." he said Toshiro nodded and brandished his masterpiece and gave a loud battle cry as he charged the boy. The red chakra burned his scrubs and skin but he fought the pain and plunged the needle into the boy's skin. At first nothing happened, then the red chakra slowly began to recede back into the seal. The Hokage sighed in relief and patted Toshiro one the back.

"Well done old friend. Well done-"

"No...something's wrong. The Kyuubi's chakra should have fought the infection...not recede back into the seal." Toshiro muttered as he approached the boys gurney. He scanned down the blond until he found what he was looking for. A large gash on the blond's shoulder was...off.

No blood. No Tissue. No bone.

Black tendrils shot across the opening and sealed the wound, as if it had never been there. Toshiro gasped and watched in fascination and horror as similar black and red tendrils sealed all the wounds on the boys body and even began to expand around the boy, forming a exact copy of the clothes that had been previously burnt off. Sarutobi came and stood next to him and felt Naruto for a pulse to see if Naruto was alive.

There was none. Yet Naruto was still breathing.

"Toshiro...what happened to him? What did the Kyuubi do?" he demanded. Toshiro just shook his head numbly.

"The Kyuubi didn't do this...the parasite did. Instead of consuming the Kyuubi's chakra, it went for the easier choice....

Naruto.

It consumed his chakra and merged with the boy. Naruto is now the parasite and the parasite is now Naruto. They are now one."

"Then why did the Kyuubi's chakra stop?"

"It never did. What changed was what the Kyuubi had to force his chakra through. Before it was just the chakra reserves, even if they were unusually large, of a ten year old boy. Now it's something entirely different. It is a substance far more complex than chakra or even the human body. The Kyuubi stopped sending his chakra out because he _couldn't_ send his chakra out. Naruto is safe...for now..." he finished. Sarutobi sat in awe as he tried to process the situation.

"Wait...what do you mean...'_for now'_?"

"Don't you see it Sarutobi? The boy can do what shinobi have dreamed for years to do. He can _become_ anything or _anyone_ he wants too. He is nearly indestructible with not only his new regeneration but also the regeneration of the Kyuubi. And if anyone did manage to break through the defenses of the parasite, they would be hit by the full force of the container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, the most powerful demon of all time. He's only 10 for Kami's sake he could be a monster before his 12th birthday. A killing machine....The Prototype of Perfection." Toshiro said. Sarutobi felt the whole weight of the situation hit him like a ton of bricks.

Naruto was now what Danzo and the council had always wanted him to be...a weapon.

...not if he had anything to say about it.

Sarutobi looked up at the carnage around the room to see Ino and Shino had calmed in their unstoppable and sighed.

All three of these children would be targeted. They were exactly what the civilians of the council and the old war hawks dreamed about. A girl with the ability to do something akin to telekinesis and immune to any mind attacks. An Abrume who's bugs were _always_ hungry and ate _everything_, not just chakra. And to top it off a shape shifting demon container.

The council would demand they be put to the _service of Konoha_ as soon as they got up. Sarutobi could picture it now. Three more children robbed of their childhood turned into mindless, killing tools. Sarutobi got a mental picture of all three in a few years staring at him, eyes devoid of all emotion.

...just like they were taught.

"Hokage-sama..."

"I want all three of them as soon as they are stabilized in my office immediately. No one but immediate family is to be informed. GO NOW!" the Hokage roared as he dashed out of the OR. Toshiro blinked before seeing what the Hokage saw.

"You heard Hokage-sama! Get these three stabilized now! Everything is this room is now Classified knowledge! Move people!" he yelled. Doctors and Nurses everywhere nodded in understanding and went about stabilizing the children.

Hitsugaya Toshiro sighed as he glanced over all three children, lingering longest on the one he injected.

He went back to work.

Uzamaki Naruto felt like shit.

He slammed his eyes even further shut as he grimaced in pain.

'What happened?' his mind screamed.

No one answered.

Though his eyes remained shut the world around him slowly began to come into focus. He realized that he was on a bed, not a very comfy one either he noted. He tried to move his arms to find them held by an invisible force. After a second attempt he realized that he was also tied down to the bed. He gave a small sigh in frustration. After a second of blank thoughts, Naruto realized that somewhere else in the room where he now sat some one was talking

"It's ok Kaa-chan! I'll be a big girl!" came the voice of a small girl he faintly recognized somewhere. Next he heard a older woman crying profusely and a man yelling.

"WHY CAN'T WE STOP THIS SARUTOBI!! CAN YOU DO NOTHING?"

'Who's yelling? Is that Yamanka-sama?' Naruto's mind numbly thought, in too much pain to fully comprehend the situation.

"We cant stop it. I've tried everything Inochi. It's either they become mindless weapons or they leave! If I fight this then we'll have a civil war on our hands. I simply cannot risk the safety of the village."

'Oji-san?'

"THEN WHAT THE HELL DO YOU PROPOSE WE DO?" Naruto heard the man roar.

"There is nothing we can do Inochi! If you think I'm any less enraged by this than you are, then you are sorely mistaken! I have looked in every book, every law! I went over every single rule! I haven't sleep in over two days! The civilians and a majority of shinobi clans see these three as a significant threat to Konoha!" Sarutobi roared. Naruto opened his eyes to see Inochi slowly beginning to lose his composure and sobbing as he held his daughter Ino. Looking to his left he could see Shino and his mother silently embracing, clinging to each other for dear life.

"O-ojji-san." Naruto rasped out. "W-whats going on?"

Sarutobi rushed over to Naruto's bed.

"Naruto-kun! Thank Kami your alive! We were so worried-"

"Why do we have to leave, ojji-san?" Naruto blurted out, his eyes remaining void of emotions. Sarutobi sighed as he felt his age fully bear down on him.

"People are ignorant, Naruto-kun. In their ignorance, the often fail to see past their fears. They just need some time to realize what they're doing-"

"So what your saying," Naruto interjected, " Is they're afraid of us."

Sarutobi sighed. "Yes, Naruto. They are." The boy nodded.

"And there is nothing we can do to stay?"

"Naruto I swear to you I will have you all back here as soon as I can. I will fight this even if I have to give up my position as Hokage." he said. Naruto laughed a little, still very weak.

"No. Stay Hokage. I'll leave. I wouldn't want Konohamaru to take that hat from anyone but you." he said. Sarutobi laughed weekly and gave the boy a massive hug. The other families in the room watched the display teary-eyed and held on to their children all the tighter. Until the scene was interrupted as a twelve year old girl burst through the doors crying.

"Naruto-kun! Naruto-kun Help!" she cried as she ran to the blond's bed and jumped on it and buried her tears in his chest. Naruto looked down and hugged the crying girl as best he could still strapped to his bed.

"Ayame-chan," he asked worriedly, "what's wrong?" The girl only sobbed harder.

"They burned Ichiraku!! They came all made and yelling things about serving demons and tou-san tried to stop them but they hit him and set it on fire!" she cried. Naruto and Sarutobi's eyes widened and Sarutobi made a hand signal and three ANBU burst out the door. Naruto just held the sobbing older girl until the ANBU came back. All three looked hopefully at the cat masked ANBU, but he just shook his head. Ayame burst into even harder sobs. Sarutobi tried to comfort the girl.

"Ayame-san. Do you have anyone you can live with now?" he asked. The girl shook here head against Naruto's bandaged chest.

"N-no! It was j-just m-me and t-t-tou-san!" she said. Naruto looked up at Sarutobi.

"Can she come with us?" he asked. Sarutobi blinked.

"I'm not so sure about-"

"I'm staying with Naruto-kun! He's the last person I have left!" the girl sobbed. Sarutobi sighed and looked around the room for any objections but no one gave any. He sighed.

"Fine. If Ayame-san has no objections then I suppose she can travel with you. But you do need to leave soon, Naruto. Word is bound to get out to the villagers and we don't want to have any problems." he said. Naruto nodded and flexed his arm as Sarutobi unstrapped it.

"How does it feel?" the kage asked. Naruto just stared at it in awe.

"It feels...different." he said. Sarutobi just nodded. Ayame still hanging on him, the blond slowly got up and made his way to the ANBU by the door. Ino soon joined him followed by Shino. The group looked back at the few people who still cared about the and gave them a smile, before disappearing with the ANBU in a swirl of leaves.

Six Years Later

Tsunami gulped as she removed the raggedy cloak she had held over her head and snuck through the partially opened door of an old abandoned home, long since beginning to decay under years of misuse and the savagery of the sea side climate. Nervously checking around she walked forward to the center room where two cardboard crates sat in the faintest hint of sunlight filtering in through the decaying roof. Cautiously sitting in the nearest one she pulled out a small handful of bills and laid the on the floor in between the two crates. For a moment nothing happened, then from behind the second crate a shadowy figure began to emerge.

"Tsunami of Wave?" the figure said in a feminine voice. Tsunami idly thought the the voice sounded like was coming from someone not a day over eighteen. Clearing her head of such thoughts she nodded.

"H-hai. I spoke with one of you employees about this." she said tentatively. The figure nodded.

"So we hear. Tell us what you require." she said. Tsunami nodded.

"It's my father. He went to Konoha to get shinobi to guard him as he completes the bridge. They sent a group of children and one jounin from what we could afford, but I doubt it will be enough. Gato has made his intentions clear and they were attacked twice coming back and their sensei is now wounded. I've scraped together all we have for this. Please come and help us." she ended up begging at the end. The woman made no movements.

"One moment please." she said before backing into the shadows. Tsunami sat on the ground in a panic, wondering what was going on. Then the lights switched on. Tsunami clamped her eyes shut to ease the pain of the sudden brightness. When she could open them again she saw four people standing before her.

The first one she assumed was the girl she had been speaking to. She stood around 5' 7" with a gray hoddie and black pants that were cut so they became shorts. She pulled down her hoddie to reveal light brown hair that went down to her shoulders, her brown eyes betraying the business tone her face held with their hidden smile Strapped to her back diagonally and parallel were two katana's in their sheaths.

The second person was a girl standing shorter than the first at 5' 5". She wore a purple trench coat with black pants and a white t-shirt, her bleach blond hair falling down her back.

The next was a brown haired boy standing around 5'9". He wore dark sunglasses and a baseball cap with a gray t-shirt with a gray trench coat over it, his pants black and worn with multiple holes in them.

The final figure was the tallest, standing 6' feet flat. He wore a black hoodie with cargo khaki pants, some spikes of his blond hair falling out of the hoodie.

Tsunami stared at the four teenagers before her in confusion. After a few quick moments the brunette extended her hand to the poor woman on the floor.

"We accept, Tsunami-san." the girl said. Tsunami's face nearly burst with joy as tears flowed freely from her eyes.

"T-Thank you s-so much. If there is anything else I can do, just name it. I know it's not much money but if there is anything!" she said. The blond boy chuckled a bit and removed his hoodie, showing his bright blue eyes and six whisker marks on his cheeks.

"Keep the money, Tsunami-san. All we ask is if we would be able to reside in your home with your family. It will be much easier to guard your father and yourself that way." he said. Tsunami nodded fervently.

"Oh of course! The guest beds are taken but I will be sure to set up a nice sleeping arrangement in the den!" she said joyously. The teen nodded.

"Well then lead the way, Tsunami-san." he said. The woman nodded, whipping the tears of joy from her eyes before turning. The blond girl and brown haired boy jumped out of the room leaving the blond and the brown headed girl behind Tsunami. Cutting off her curiosity the brunette spoke.

"They are securing our safe travel. They will follow us to the house." she said. Tsunami nodded.

"Hai, but I did not get your names." she said. The blond smirked.

"I'm Naruto, this is Ayame, those two that left are Shino and Ino." he said nonchalantly. Tsunami nodded gratefully.

"Arigato Naruto-sama, Ayame-sama." the woman said as she gave a small bow. The two chuckled a little and shook their heads but said nothing, following the over joyed woman home. Unannounced to Tsunami, Naruto and Ayame began to have a near silent conversation.

"Bridge builder, right?"

"Hai. Gato's rumored to be going all out on this one. The bridge would ruin his monopoly." Ayame replied. Naruto nodded.

"Who did Konoha send?"

"Hatake Kakashi no Sharingan and his genin team. You remember Kakashi?"

"Yea. He used to guard me twice a week. Very powerful, not to be underestimated. Also a good friend of jiji, so we'll be fine. Any clue who the genin team is?"

"None. I guess we'll find out in a few moments." Ayame responded as they followed Tsunami around the corner. Just as Tsunami stopped at a door Ino and Shino jumped back in with the group. Tsunami jumped slightly, startled, but regained her composure. She slowly opened the door and stepped in. Not two seconds later she was shoved inside with Kakashi staring at the four teens with a kunai in hand, his eyes lazily staring at them. Tsunami regained her footing and held back the copy-ninja.

"Wait, Kakashi-san! They're with me!" she said. Kakashi lazily lowered his kunai ever so slightly and looked at the newcomers with uncertainty.

"This is going against my better judgment here Tsunami-san." Kakashi spoke slowly. None of the four bodyguards made a move.

"Well I say they can get the hell out! We don't need them!" one of Kakashi's more feral looking genin said. The small white dog on his head yipped in agreement. The pink haired girl and raven haired boy nodded.

"Yea sensei! Kiba's right! Why should they stay, you and Sasuke-kun can guard us all just fine." the pinkette added. The raven haired boy, now dubbed Sasuke, snorted as a form of agreement. Ayame coughed.

"While it is reassuring to hear your four expound on your vast skills" she said as she, Naruto, Ino, and Shino strolled into the room, "I don't believe that these decisions are in any way your concern." she said. The three genin growled at the girl, but Kakashi intervened.

"True true. So it seems we will now be collaborating on this front. I do believe introductions are in order then. Hatake Kakashi, jounin sensai of team seven. My genin are Inuzuka Kiba, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke." he said as he pointed to all of the genin. They only gave a nod in recognition. Ayame smiled a bit.

"Thank you. This will go much smoother if we all cooperate." she said as she turned to lean against the wall. Silence resounded for a moment.

"....it is usually considered polite when someone introduces themselves that the other person reciprocate..." Kakashi said. Shino snorted a bit.

"I doubt it's necessary for you to know our names." the bug man responded.

"I disagree, Knowing others name is the first building block to teamwork." the copy-ninja responded. Naruto smiled a bit.

"Sorry Kakashi-san, but we're not going for teamwork here. Try again some other time." he said before hand an the other three left to secure the area. Sakura turned to her sensei.

"So do you think we can trust them, Kakashi-senei?" she asked. The Neo Fang stared blankly where the group had just left, his mind working a mile a minute.

"I think," he said. "I might know who they are. But if they're who I think they are, we should be very, very cautious."

"Stupid Freaking Tree!" came the roar of one Inuzuka Kiba as he once again slipped and fell ten feet to the hard dirt. Kakashi sighed as his student fell for the ump-teenth time in the simple tree climbing exercise.

"Use less chakra Kiba. You're trying to gently coat you foot, not try and turn it into a rocket ship." he sighed. He looked over to see an ever stoic Uchiha trying with not much more success. Kakashi sighed again. So far the only person who had been able to do the exercise was Sakura, but she was exhausted after only thirty laps up and down the tree. Even if Sasuke and Kiba could barely do it they were on their 78th lap each. He sighed as Kiba once again came plummeting to the ground, his dog Akumaru just continued to sleep next to the tree.

Kakashi just roller his eyes and went back to thinking. Those four shinobi seemed so...familiar. But for the life of him he couldn't remember who they were. The two girls and two boys all seemed to be around his genin's age. But who on earth could they be, how could they look familiar? His mind began to try and process the information. He remained deep in thought for a few moments before something Sakura was doin caught his eye. The pinkette was channeling chakra into a leaf and then stick the leaf to a tree and let go of it.

"Sakura what are you doing?" he asked. The girl smiled at him.

"Well I was trying to see if it was possible to apply chakra to objects and have them stick to walls and such on their own. Its still a prototype idea at the moment." she said sheepishly. Kakashi froze.

"..Prototype..." he whispered before darting away faster that any of the genin could follow.

"....sensei?"

Kakashi strolled cautiously out to the under construction bridge, his eyes darting around. After a few minute of searching he found what he was looking for. The brown haired girl was sitting on the edge of the bridge with the blond haired boy. The boy had a large brown sack next to him. Kakashi walked forward and sat next to the two, not saying anything for a time. Then he spoke.

"I can't believe your four have made it so far." he said simply. The brunette smiled.

"We had to Kakashi-san. It was that or die. Thought I must say it took you a while to figure out it was us." she said. Kakashi nodded.

"Hai I know. And I might not even have gotten it had one of my students not inspired my knowledge. So your all still good? That was Ino and Shino I presume with you." he said. The blond nodded this time in response.

"Hai we're fine. And yes, that was Shino and Ino. They're off returning money back to the people of wave." he said. Kakashi's eyes went wide at this and his eyes flashed to the sack next to them.

"Then that's...."

"Gatou's head. We've been searching for him for a long time. He's been quiet for years, but with this new bridge he went into a panic and exposed himself. You can take the credit for the kill we don't need his bounty."

"B-but how did you get passed Zabuza?" the jounin asked, shocked. Ayame finished the tale.

"Zabuza's companion, Haku, and Naruto have been friends for many years, and vice versa, so have Zabuza and Naruto. But as soon as Haku found out Naruto and I were here, she got Zabuza to cancel his deal with Gatou. You should have no trouble defending the bridge now." she said. Kakashi nodded slowly, processing all he had heard.

"So...I guess that mean's you're all going to leave?" he asked. Naruto nodded.

"Hai, we have other places we need to be." he said. Kakashi nodded. The two got up to leave but Kakashi held his hand up.

"Wait. In eight months Konoha is holding the chunnin exams. I'm sure Hokage-sama would be ecstatic if you four would come and visit. Konoha has an open borders policy during the exams so you could all come in without a hitch. And he would be so grateful to know you're all well, and Ino and Shino's parents would as well." he said. Naruto smirked

"We hear news that something big is going down in Konoha soon. Tell him to get ready. If we're right then we might just crash a party that I believe Konoha may soon be unwillingly hosting. Ja Ne." he said with a smirk before both he and Ayame got up and walked away. Kakashi's mind processed this new information before turning blurt out a question to the two, but when he turned they were gone. His eyes widened and he made the hand signs for a summon. A poof of smoke and a small pug appeared.

"What you need, Kakashi?"

"Run to Hokage-sama, Pakkun. Tell him Naruto knows something about a possible invasion attempt during the chunnin exams. Hurry." he said, his tone forgoing its normal care free attitude. The nin-dog nodded and pounded off. Kakashi walked in silence over to his team.

"Ne, Where the hell have you been Kakashi-sensei? We had no cl-"

"Quiet Kiba. This is no time for you nonsense. In eight months Konoha will be holding the chuunin exams and I will be entering all of you. Until then we will meet each day as soon as we return to Konoha and prepare. The time for your real training has come. The bridge will be finished in three days, our allies have neutralized Gato and gotten Zabuza to leave. Until then you will all perfect the tree walking. Now go, I have planning to do." he said before disappearing. His genin were left speechless. Sakura was gaping.

"What happened?" she stuttered. Kiba shrugged.

"I don't know. But I think those guys that helped us had something to do with it. And we'll be in the chuunin exams! Yatta this is awesome! I gotta go train!" the dog ninja said before bounding away with Akumaru hot on his tail. Sakura turned to Sasuke for his opinion.

"I do not know either, but I will have to thank them when we see them again. It is about time our sensei got serious about our training. I too must go prepare." he said with a small smirk, his respect for the mercenary ninja grown exponentially. Sakura was left gaping as she guarded the house.

Eight Months Later

Four figures stood atop a tree branch as they overlooked the bright, bustling city of Konoha in the distance. The wind died around them, like they themselves were detached from nature itself. A boy in a dark gray trench coat pushed up his sunglasses and grinned.

"Nostalgic, eh?" he asked. A brown haired girl snorted.

"Nostalgic wouldn't be the word I would use. How about just, familiar?" she said. The blond girl next to her chuckled.

"Yea, familiar. That works."

The group remained in a nostalgic/familiar silence for a few brief moments before the blond haired boy stepped forward and smirked.

"Well enough of this. I hate being idle. We said we would come so we may as well get it over with. Hope your ready, Konoha. We're back."

And whew, this has taken me a long time to write but I've always wanted to do a crossover like this. Hope y'all like it and wanna keep reading. Please Review guys.

-The King of Swing


End file.
